The present device relates to a luggage door unlocking device for a vehicle, which can unlock a luggage door of the vehicle, particularly a trunk lid without using an unlocking key.
The device of this type is composed of a portable transmitter for generating an unlocking signal, a receiver which is mounted on a vehicle body for receiving the unlocking signal generated by the transmitter when the transmitter approaches the vehicle, and an unlocking means for operating an unlocking mechanism of the trunk lid when the receiver receives the unlocking signal.
According to the device of this type, the trunk lid can be automatically unlocked when the person carrying the transmitter approaches the trunk lid. Therefore, when both hands are full with luggage, the trunk lid can be unlocked without using a key.
On the other hand, there has recently appeared a vehicle which carries thereon a signal processing device (e.g. a device for communication between vehicles, or a device for detecting an obstacle located behind a vehicle during a backward movement of the vehicle) for performing the transmission and reception of a signal through ultrasonic wave transmitter and receiver which are mounted on the rear portion of the vehicle. In such a vehicle, it is difficult to mount the receiver of the foregoing unlocking device in the limited rear space.